Summer Heat
by DerekStiles18
Summary: What happened when on one hot summer day Stiles decided to sleep naked in his own bed and a certain werewolf does more than stares.


What happened when on one hot summer day Stiles decided to sleep naked in his own bed and a certain werewolf does more then stares.

Stiles groaned as the room felt like a kitchen with the oven on, he opened the window trying to get a breeze going, but the air outside was still as it was inside of the house. Stiles mentally cursed his dad, he was working all night in the police office enjoying the AC while the house AC was broken.

It was 10:45pm when Stiles had enough he turned off the computer and stripped down leaving him bare and he flopped on top of the bed and the sheets and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

XXXX

Derek walked toward Stiles house with the intent to talk to him about Scott. He noticed the window was open but the lights were off. He could hear a single steady heartbeat in the room. Derek scaled the side of the house and swung his body into the room. Derek has his breath taken away from him as he stared at the naked boy sleeping on the bed.

Derek stared at the boy that was sprawled on the bed in complete nude. Derek could see beads of sweat rolling down the slender boy's neck. Derek groaned lowly in his throat and he unconsciously approached the boy and leaned down and licked the beads of sweat that dotted the boy's abdomen and chest. Stiles shifted and moaned slightly but remained asleep. Derek made purr like sound as he licked the salty sweat from Stiles' skin, his breath ghosting over his nipples making them hard. Derek licked and nipped at the sensitive peaks. Stiles became more and more vocal as Derek licked upward to his neck.

"Derek what are you doing!" Stiles said his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Do you have any idea how delectable you look right now," Derek growled.

Derek had rested his weight on top of Stiles and his lips inches away from Stiles own lips.

Stiles whined softly arousal soaring to a suffocating degree, Derek slammed his lips against Stiles and roughly kissed him, his tongue raping the younger mouth tasting the innocent Stiles. Derek's cock hard and struggling to get free from the confines of the jeans that surrounded it. Stiles cock hard and trapped between two stomachs, the pre-cum leaving a wet stain on Derek's grey t-shirt. Stiles groaned and pulled at Derek's shirt wanting it off. Derek with impatience ripped the shirt off of him and pressed the naked torso against the younger. Derek could feel Stiles overheated cock pressing against his abs and Stiles was rolling his hip to get some friction.

"My pants, take them off now," Derek growled against Stiles' ear and he felt a spike in Stiles arousal.

Stiles with shaking hands manage to unbutton the jeans and pushed them down pass the butt cheeks. Stiles realized that Derek was wearing jockstrap. Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," Derek growled.

"I didn't say anything, you look like a sex god with those on," Stiles blurted and he blushed cherry red when he realized what he said.

Derek growled and slammed his lips back onto the other male's lips, Derek shivered when Stiles warm hands grabbed and squeezed his bare ass and Derek's cock is poking out the waistband in the front. Stiles groaned and grabbed the waistband and pushed the jockstrap over the butt cheeks and he rolled his hips rubbing their cocks together enticing groans from them.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and kept him on Stiles as they kiss, bite and suck any skin that is within reach.

Derek rocked his hips and growled in Stiles' ear, "I am going to fuck you now, going to ram my cock into your hot tight ass and going to cum inside you and you'll end up smelling like me all week.

Stiles groaned his cock jerking in the air at Derek's words.

"Then get on with it, my sweat is lube enough," Stiles groaned.

Derek's eyes flashed red and fade to blue, before returning to normal green. Derek spread Stiles' legs opening him up. Derek growled and licked a strip from the tailbone to the balls.

Stiles let out a long pleasure moan and his hole opened quickly against Derek's tongue when it licked by.

"Derek," Stiles whined wanting Derek in him already.

Derek growled and yanked Stiles closer his cock resting against the hole. Derek kissed Stiles roughly and thrust into Stiles sheathing all of Derek. Stiles moaned loudly at the pain and the pleasure that rack through him.

"Derek, OH DEREK!" Stiles cried out when Derek stabbed the spot that made him see stars.

Derek growled close to wolfing out, claws digging onto Stiles sweaty skin, fangs jutted out Derek eyes turned red. Stiles didn't mind all that, he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and brought them closer. Stiles' body rocking and moving against Derek's thrusts, moaning and gasping at the pleasure that course through his body and Derek's body taut and rough but Stiles could tell he was loving the way they were together. Stiles groaned and he grabbed his cock trying to ease the pressure.

Derek growled and smacked the hand away and resumed thrusting into Stiles. Derek's body grew taut and his thrust became more and more erratic.

"Derek," Stiles whines, his cock angry and stiff wanting to spill.

Derek growled and thrust hard into Stiles and howled which sent several dogs in the area barking like crazy. Derek convulsed and he filled Stiles with his cum, then he collapsed on top of Stiles panting and presses small kisses along Stiles' neck.

"Derek," Stiles whined wanting to come.

Derek bit Stiles on the shoulder and with a loud cry Stiles came on his and Derek's chest. Stiles went boneless and he could feel himself molding against Derek's body. Derek hummed as he too realized that they match each other.


End file.
